Hiro Sohma
Hiro Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and cursed by the spirit of the ram/sheep/goat of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime serie, he is voiced by Yuriko Fuchizaki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Aaron Dismuke in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime serie, he is voiced by Yō Taichi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Luci Christian in the English version of the anime. Appearance He has dirty blonde (2001 anime), brown (2019 anime) for hair color and brown for eye color. When he is transformed from hug by females, intend of Goat, he is a lamb. Personality He loves Kisa more than anything. He tends to criticize people and seems older than he really is, but frequently regrets what he says to others when he is made aware of how insensitive his remarks can be. History They were best friends in elementary school. When he told Akito that he was in love with Kisa, Akito Sohma became furious. Afterward, Kisa was beaten up by Akito (for "no reason" to her), but Hiro knew that his confession had led Akito to attack Kisa. While visiting Kisa in the hospital, Hiro, shocked, confused, and sad, thought it would be better to stay away from Kisa. When she started middle school, Hiro tried to ignore her, thinking that it would prevent her from anymore attacks by Akito. When he found out she was being picked on by the other kids, he could not do anything as it would be awkward for him to defend her suddenly after months of ignoring. Hiro accidentally witnessed Akito pushing Isuzu out of a window, which later causes Hiro some distress, because he found out about Hatsuharu and Isuzu dating, and witnessed Isuzu being pushed out of the window by Akito, something Haru would never forgive. Rin and Akito forced him not to tell Haru about the incident he had witnessed, but he eventually did work up the courage, thanks to his baby sister, Hinata, to tell Haru and Kisa the secrets he had kept about Akito's actions. In Chapter 118, he is freed from the curse before most of the zodiac, and the first thing he does is hold his infant sister, Hinata, for the first time. In the final chapter, he and Kisa are presumed to be a couple due to her holding his arm and his affectionately comforting her about Tohru's imminent move. Trivia *He is the third of the cursed Sohmas to have his curse broken. *His Second Japanese Voice Actress, Yō Taichi also voices Tokonatsu Aoi from Beyblade Burst. *His First English Voice Actor, Aaron Dismuke also voices Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Teenager Van Hohenheim from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Hanae Ashiya from The Morose Mononokean series, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Licht Jekylland Todoroki from Servamp, Kakeru Manabe from Fruits Basket and Leon Elliott from Black Cat. *His Second English Voice Actress, Luci Christian also voices Mitsukuni Haninozuka from Ouran High School Host Club, Koyuki Azumaya from Sgt. Frog, Wrath from Fullmetal Alchemist, Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater and Alois Trancy from Black Butler II and Cassandra Jill Warlock from Black Blood Brother. *His mother is one of the most comfortable with his transformation. *Natsuki Takaya derived his name from the seventh month, fumihirogetsuki or "month of publication," which is the month of the Ram/Sheep/Goat, of the traditional Japanese calendar. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Mutated Category:Kids Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Fruits Basket Heroes